


You’ve Got Nothing to Fear, I’m Here

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Autistic Albert cause I love that self-projection, Canon Era, Crutchie’s very strong, Davey and Race both need hugs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OCs - Freeform, We need more little newsies so I made Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: With his whole family with him, maybe New York’s not so bad at all.(Or, Jack’s highkey soft for his newsies)





	You’ve Got Nothing to Fear, I’m Here

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mention of death.
> 
> Jack being a tol dad? In MY fanfic?  
It’s more likely than you think.

“Sunshine...”  
Crutchie smiled as Jack’s thumb caressed his bruised cheek. “I’se fine.” He assured. “He called me a crip, he got what was comin’ ta him.”  
The taller boy chuckled. “Ya sure?”  
“Mhm!”

After Crutchie went upstairs, Jack followed him up shortly after, ice pack in hand.  
“Oh c’mon!” Crutchie groaned. “I told ya I was fine.”  
“I know, I know.” Jack replied, handing him the small bag. “But dat’s gonna start hurtin’ after a while.”  
Crutchie rolled his eyes, a smirk forming on his face as he pressed it to his cheek. “You’s adorable, y’know dat?”  
Jack shrugged, smiling back.”Well, I wanna made sure my lil’ sunshine’s okay, y-“  
The taller boy was cut off by a kiss.  
After Crutchie pulled away, Jack’s whole face was red, and soon he was in the midst of a giggle fit.  
“Ya see?” Crutchie reaffirmed. “Adorable.”

—

“...Davey?”  
Davey whipped around, thoughts of horror and embarrassment reeling through his head. Jack couldn’t see him like this, all stress and sobbing. He’ll humiliate him, just like everyone else did.  
“Is somethin’ wrong?”  
“...yes, something’s extremely wrong.”  
Jack rushed over and sat besides him on the bunk. “What ‘appended?”  
“Don’t... don’t wanna talk about it.” He desperately rubbed the tears out of his eyes.  
“Dat’s okay.”  
Jack opened his arms. “C’mere.”  
Davey fell into them, melting into the embrace that followed.

“Be more like your brother”, his parents always said.“You’re eight years his senior and he does better in school than you.”  
Davey always tried his hardest, but he just couldn’t keep staying up all night, looking down at his textbook.  
But he still adored Les, and he knew he loved him just the same, if not more. He tried to keep these thoughts in his head as he bawled into Jack’s shoulder. “I’m s-so stupid!”  
“What? No ya ain’t. You’s one of da smartest people I know.” Jack assured, tracing circles on Davey’s back.  
Now, Davey was positive Jack was just saying that because he didn’t know how bad he was at everything in school.  
But at least...  
But at least he thinks he’s smart.  
—  
_**Newsboy Leader Sean “Spot” Conlon Found Dead in Alleyway **_<br />

Race busted into one of the bunk rooms, and locked the door shut.  
They’d already learned what happened last night, but the reminder didn’t make anything better.  
The blond screamed, punching the wall so hard blood sprayed out of his fist.  
They did it. They actually did it.  
They used Spot’s demise to make a quick buck, like he was nothing more than a 160- word-blurb on the front page.  
Race banged both fists against the wall, taking deep shaky breaths.  
Then, the door creaked open.  
“Race? Ya in ‘ere?”  
  
Jack’s whisper was just so delicate, and so warm, Race accidentally blurted out a small, “Y-yea.” He heard the door open, and footsteps approach him.  
More and more tears escaped Race’s eyes and running down his cheeks.  
“I... I ain’t u-up for sellin’ t-today, Jack.” He sobbed.  
“Dat’s fine.” Jack placed a hand on his friend’s back. “D’ya want me ta leave?”  
“N-no!” Race cried, shaking like a leaf.  
“ ‘Ey, I’se ain’t goin’ anywhere.”  
“...promise?”  
“Promise.”  
—  


“I’se fine, Jack.” Albert insisted.  
“No ya ain’t.” Jack replied, sitting down on the bunk next to the redhead. “Two hours ago you locked yourself in ‘ere and you was screamin’ and cryin’.”  
“Yea...” Albert nodded. “Sorry ya had ta hear dat.”  
“No, no! Don’t apologize! It’s just..” Jack shrugged. “...can I do anythin’ for ya now?”  
“Y’know my blanket?”  
“Mhm!”  
“It’s downstairs, can ya git it for me?”  
“Sure!”  
As soon as Jack came back with Albert’s blanket, he tossed it over to Albert.  
“Thanks!” The shorter newsies grinned, clutching the blanket to his chest.  
“No problem.” Jack smiled warmly. “Need anythin’ else?”  
“...can I have a hug?” Albert asked. “Today’s just been really shitty.”  
And that’s what he got.  
—  
And then there’s Maggie.  
She’s the youngest newsie in Manhattan, being only six.  
She’s also the quietest, never uttering a word unless she really has too.  
But Jack still loves her.  
And she loves him just the same.  
She felt him run his fingers through her middle-length, wavy blonde hair. “Shhh, it’s okay, I’se ‘ere.” He murmured as he felt more tears soak into his vest. “They ain’t gonna hurt ya, not while I’se around.”  
Soon, Maggie’s soft whimpers turned into hiccups.  
“Ya feelin’ bettah?” He whispered.  
The small girl nodded.  
Jack smiled. “I won’t let anyone hurt ya, I promise.”  
—  
Jack might’ve hated this awful, awful city.  
But he’d do anything for his newsies.  
That’s what family does for each other, right?  



End file.
